Baseball idiot sexual
by greentea1896
Summary: He looked up to the sky and stood there, wondering if the reason he had been rejecting Yamamoto since day one was because…he was attracted to him. 8059 oneshot


** Baseball idiot sexual**

**Yes, so here's another 8059. I'm quite happy with it, so enjoy! P.S there's a ninja pairing! Tell me if you spotted it! **

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was walking to school with Tsuna. They were talking happily about the math marathon that the storm guardian was soon to take part in.

"I'm sure you'll win, Gokudera-kun!" the little boss smiled brightly. Gokudera nodded.

"I'm not gonna disappoint you, Juudai-" he paused when a familiar hand wrapped itself around his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He gulped, and turned around. It was Yamamoto.

He didn't know when it started. He didn't know since when did the touches from the rain guardian grew more aggressive and intimidate.

It made him uncomfortable.

Everyday on the way to school and back, there would always be a little squeeze on the shoulder, and the hand that would stay there until he was in front of his apartment. When he didn't have a pack lunch, there would always be one waiting in his locker, with freshly prepared sushi and a carton of strawberry milk, and when there was a baseball match, he can't help but to turn slightly red at every wink the other was sending him before he scored a homerun.

And he wasn't surprised when Yamamoto was seated next to him when they had a new seating arrangement. He was sure that the baseball freak had bribed the teacher. He would squirm in his seat, occasionally trying to pay attention to the teacher in order to ignore a pair of prying eyes to the right of him. When their eyes met for a slight second, he immediately looked away. A soft chuckle was heard, and for the rest of that lesson it ringed inside his head, echoing into the walls of his heart.

Occasionally, when the three would go out and have fun together, Tsuna would miraculously be absent, leaving the two to watch a movie, or to eat lunch. He noticed how the Yamamoto was taking care of him, placing extra helpings of food on his bowl when they had dinner together with the family, putting out a protective arm when the area around them got too crowded. When he scraped his legs, he would always be there placing hello kitty band aids onto his wounds, and he would always find an alibi to fix his attire every morning, either brushing his hair or fixing his shirt.

* * *

One day, he gathered up all the courage he had and asked straight out.

"Base-Yam-Baseball freak…" he looked down at his feet as they walked home together.

"Mhm?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

He chuckles, and scratches his head.

"Because I like you, Gokudera."

They had arrived at his house.

"Yea, I sorta like-um…you as a guardian too."

"I mean, I _like _you. Really like."

The shorter teen flushed a deep pink.

"B-but…I can't like you the same way, yakyu-baka!" he stormed into the front door, stepping quickly in, leaving the other standing on the front porch.

The storm guardian was aware of the display of affection the rain guardian was showing him. It wasn't right. He knows 100% that he. Is. A. Straight. Guy.

So he decided to ignore him.

* * *

Gokudera had subconsciously invented his own way of avoiding the other. He would run to school early, even if it meant sacrificing his time with the boss. He would make his own bento, and politely dumping the prepared one on the others desk. He would say that he was busy preparing for the math competition, and retire to the library as often as he could, to steer clear of being pulled to watch the baseball practices. He didn't notice how the other was reacting to it, until…

"BEEP!" the referee's whistle blew, and the game was set. Namimori high lost by 15 points. 15 points. The storm guardian was forced to appear as a request from his boss, which he didn't dare to reject, as he had rejected one too many. But he felt like he was the one that was responsible for ruining the game. Every time Takeshi took advantage to look at him with dark questioning eyes, he would look away, pretending that he saw nothing. He cheered when they scored a rare round, but quickly silencing his happiness when he met glances with the baseball player. Those dark toffee eyes seemed to burn his blood, sending him chills up his spine. He blinked rapidly, forcing his eyes to somewhere else, yet they still returned to that person.

When the game was over, Tsuna beckoned him towards Yamamoto, telling him that it was an order. He walked over to comfort Yamamoto, but when he went close, attempting to pat the taller one on the shoulder, he felt his hand being slapped away. He looked up to the raven haired boy, and was surprised to see him in tears. He wanted to say something, but the words inside him were more jumbled up than scrabble pieces. He cleared his voice.

"um….it doesn't matter. You can try another time."

"Go away." It was rare to see Yamamoto like this. He was always the bubbly and cheerful smiley in their group.

"Um…." He took out his bento from his bag. Bianchi made him an extra one and he didn't know what to do with it.

"Are you hungry? Here, eat this, you must be tir-"

"I have my own."

"There's a new movie out today, do you want to-"

"No."

At this point, the short tempered Gokudera had enough. He walked away from the pitch, moving his legs as fast as he could to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

Clamping his glasses down onto the library's study desks, he thought about what he had done to the friend he liked (well, a little). A sudden rush of guilty rushed over his brain cells. Could this be wrong? Was he wrong to hurt the other? But he couldn't have done any better. He admits, he never really had come to accept Yamamoto fully in terms as a friend, but certainly as a guardian. He treated the other as a fighting rival, while the other thought of him as a true friend, or maybe more. What if what he did rips the Vongola family apart? Should he…apologize? Would it be too late? He groaned, scrunching his paper up, and left the school grounds.

Drip drop.

Was it raining?

Drip drop drip drop.

Those emerald eyes looked up to the sky, watching as millions of tiny droplets hit the pavement around him. He looked up to the sky and stood there, wondering if the reason he had been rejecting Yamamoto since day one was because…he was attracted to him. He remembered how he realized how cold his heart was when he found out how warm the other was. He couldn't bring himself to look straight, to accept those smiles, because he was scared. He was scared that those smiles would break through his bubble. He felt insecure.

Perhaps he did feel something different from friendship for the other.

* * *

"Welcome to the annual Namimori math competition! Today 5 teams are going to battle for the tournament cup! Now let's introduce the teams!"

The mc droned on and on, keeping the audience entertained but adding annoyance to his headache. He shook his head vigorously, and concentrated on the stage.

"The first question is…"

He stared at the question, and looked at his opponent. It was a geeky kid from a high year. The question seemed to swirl around his brain, mixing the signs up. 5 X 4…what? He scribbled the answer with trembling hands.

"And the winner for this round is….."

"Team 2!"

He groaned, hiding his face with his hand. He scanned the audience. Everyone from the family was here, great. As thin smile made its way to his lips, it disappeared as quickly as it got there when he realized that Yamamoto wasn't there. _Wake up Gokudera! Who cares if he's not here! You'll do better without him here! Concentrate on the competition!_ He blinked his eyes, squinting them to focus his sight. It was nearly unbearable on him. The hot spotlights led to the result of constantly reappearing cold sweat on his neck. He cursed his sweat glands for being so healthy. The audience and the mc's voices were distracting. It sounded like birds chirping and dogs barking with cats screeching all mixed in one. Fuck, he thought, as he fainted on his seat.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Gokudera woke up from his sleep, clutching his forehead, trying to brush away the throbbing pain. He looked at the illuminating screen of his cell phone, and picked up immediately after he realized it was the tenth who was calling.

"J-juudaime?" his voice was cracked and dry.

"Gokudera-kun! How are you!"

"I'm-" the boy flipped a glance at his neon clock. .

"Ryohei and Lambo brought you home, are feeling better?" the boss' worry was heard clearly through the line.

"I'm so sorry J-juudaime," he sniffled. "I'll- cough- come back -cough- right now!"

"You sound so sick Gokudera-kun! Don't come to school if you're sick! Haru's already agreed to take your place!"

"…."

"Gokudera-kun! Can you hear me! I'll get someone to check on you later, but Bianchi-san isn't in Japan right now, so I'll just send who's free, okay?"

"…grrr…."

Without knowing, the guardian had flopped into dream land like a rock sinking into the sea.

"mhmm…" a pair of green eyes fluttered open, his vision slightly blurred. He scrambled for his glasses, only to find another hand holding it in front of him. He took them, and put them on. The lens cleared his vision from his headache, and the blurred figure zoomed clear into a baseball idiot.

"Yama-Yakyu-baka?" he whispered groggily. 'What are you doing here?"

The rain guardian kneeled down at the side of his bed, squeezing a hot towel.

"Tsuna told me to come.' He placed the towel onto his forehead 'I was the only one free.' He said it in a monotone voice, as if he was a programmed robot, only commencing his orders.

"You've got a high fever. 40 degrees."

"Oh."

"I've made some soup, eat it while it's cold."

Jeez, this guy can practically win against Fran for the contest of 'best monotone', he thought. He picked up a spoon as slowly as he could, half expecting someone to feed him. Obviously not. The soup was delicious, and he felt the love in it.

He looked at the caring person in front of him, giving him a slight smile, yet feeling his heart sink when he received none. As the other turned to leave, he knew it was now or never. He held onto the others shirt sleeve, mumbling something along the lines of "Don't go". Yamamoto didn't look back, only tilting his head slightly towards him with a blank stare.

"Tell me one good reason."

"I have a really bad fever, really."

"I think I can see that."

"I mean, I have a really bad fever. Here." He pointed at his heart.

"Are you joking Gokudera? I'll leave you here, rest a little, okay?"

"It's not okay." He looked up into those eyes.

"I have a really bad fever. Something's wrong with it."

"Yes?"

"I think it's called the gay fever." He stared at him sincerely.

The other raised his eyebrows, placing his hands on his hips.

"So…?"

"I think…it's incurable." He breathed.

"Okay…?"

"I think…I think…I…love you more than I love my bombs." He whispered slowly, tugging onto those rough fingers, intertwining them with his own, and continued.

"I think…I love you more than I love math." He smiled satisfactorily as he drew a chuckle out of the other.

He pulled him closer.

"I think I love you so much that…." Shit. He ran out of things.

"I don't mind Hibari and Tsuna having sex at the headquarters anymore."

He covered his mouth, his face flushing beet red as he spilled the beans about his boss. He prayed internally in the Vongola shrine inside his head. He realized that he had pulled Yamamoto so close that their noses were nearly touching.

"Prove it."

Those two words echoed in his head, spiraling him into different directions. He hesitated, and stared at the chocolate eyes.

"I thought you can't." He picked up the dropped towel and got up on his feet, proceeding to leave, but fate did not allow him so. Gokudera pulled him back, turning him around, and planted a chaste kiss on his slightly chapped lips. They broke apart, with Gokudera smiling shyly.

"Took you long enough."

The baseball played grinned smugly, half sitting on the bed. He received a playful punch on the shoulder, only increasing the arch of his smile more.

"Fuck you, Baseball idiot."

"Please do!"

Gokudera blushed again, pushing the others face away from his. He leaned onto the other's broad shoulder, continuing his sentence.

"I love you so fucking much that I don't mind being…"

"hmm?"

"That." He smiled contently. They stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing in each others scent, until a soft voice broke through the silence to state his disbelief.

"I still can't believe that Tsuna had-

"Shut up."

I'm not gay, he thought in his head. I'm Baseball idiot sexual. He smirked to himself as he took two bentos to school the next day.

* * *

**Its weird I know! SPARE ME, PLEASE! XDD Please review if you read this! As much as I love all the author alerts and favorite stories, I would really like a review XD Pretty please! The button is just down there. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
